


The Werewolf and the Chimera

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, chimera, chimera pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hayden knew she didn't want to be part of Theo's pack, not after what he did to Lydia. Knowing this, she runs away from him, but it turns out Theo doesn't like being betrayed so he goes on the hunt for the missing chimera.





	The Werewolf and the Chimera

Hayden Romero was pretty sure that she had just come back from the dead. Beside her stood Tracy, Josh, and Corey stood beside her and they all looked just as confused as she felt. Then again, the last week had been a blur for her, first, she had found out that she was an experiment from the Dread Doctor, then she was tortured in some more of their experiments, then she died from mercury poisoning, and now she had just been brought back to life.   
The Dread Doctors had turned the dark-haired girl into a chimera, a mix of two supernatural species. While Hayden wasn’t really sure what she was, when she shifted, as Scott likes to call it, she was terrified.   
Flashback  
The night she had run into the bathroom after Liam had wolfed out right in front of her and she punched him in the face, he had saved her from the Dread Doctors and the pair had run back to her house at supernatural speeds. Hayden was able to run a faster than Liam for some reason. The brown eyed girl had locked herself in the bathroom as a pain struck her fingernails, it was like a thousand little needles piercing her all at once. She had looked down to see her finger nails turning to claws, this only terrified her more. The same pain hit her gums and she had to choke back a scream, she could hear Liam pounding on the door for her to let him in, but she could also hear his heart beat at extreme speeds and could smell his panic. Hayden stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, expecting the worst. What she saw scared her more than she thought possible. Looking back at her was a dark-haired girl with glowing golden eyes, something that you could see on a cat. The girl in the mirror’s mouth had fangs, the bottom canines were much longer than the ones on the top and every single one of her teeth had a point to them. She looked like a monster.   
End of Flashback  
Hayden looked around as the rest of the group started to follow Theo out of the woods, unsure that she wanted to follow him. It was very dark out and she was having trouble seeing, but suddenly the world seemed to light up and she was able to see clearly. What Hayden didn’t know was that her eyes had changed back to the glowing gold they were the night in the bathroom.   
The now golden eyed girl looked down and saw Lydia Martin laying on the ground, not moving, looking as if she was in a daze. Hayden didn’t have to even think about it to know that it was Theo that had done attacked the strawberry blond. It was in that moment that the golden eyed girl knew that she didn’t want to ally herself with him, even if he did bring her back to life.   
Hayden looked back at the rest of the group and saw that they were paying no attention to her, but soon enough Theo was going to notice that he was missing her. Hayden realized that this was going to be her only chance and she had to take it.   
The golden eyed girl quickly picked up Lydia and ran, she ran as fast as she could and it was fast. Whatever she was, it was fast. She didn’t look back, that would only waste time so she only ran. Soon she came up to the hospital and ran inside as her golden eyes faded back to brown.  
Mrs. McCall was the first person to see her and she looked completely shocked, however, that quickly turned to fear and sorrow when she saw the body in Hayden’s arms, “Hayden, how are you alive?” She asked in a low whisper, but one that was slightly panicked at the same time.   
“Never mind that, Lydia needs help now,” The brown eyed girl said, Mrs. McCall, nodded and yelled for a gurney. She helped put Lydia on it and Hayden watched the strawberry blond get rolled away with her eyes still open.   
Hayden was left standing in the middle of the hospital hallway, covered in dirt and grim. Realizing that she should go find her sister, she started to make her way out of the hospital. She was in the parking lot behind the hospital when she heard crashing and yelling.   
“Where is she?!” A voice yelled, the voice of Theo. Somehow, he must have found her and was yelling at whoever he thought knew where she was. Then she heard a crash, like whoever’s body, had been thrown against the wall and then several growls.   
“She’s dead!” The voice of Mason yelled back, “They killed her! Just let us go!” He sounded panicked and Hayden could smell the fear in the air. She slowly crept closer to the fight. She jumped on top of a car, not making a sound as she landed on the cold metal, and looked down. It was once again hard to see because of the lack of light, but soon her vision brightened like it had when she was in the forest with Lydia. Her eyes had turned their glowing gold once again.  
She was able to clearly see Liam, with the three other chimeras who just stood off to the side, fighting Liam. It looked like he was seriously kicking his ass because Hayden could see blood pouring from Liam’s mouth and he looked as if he was in a daze. Mason was laying on the ground not moving, but facing in the direction of the fight, he looked like he had been paralyzed.   
The now golden eyed girl felt anger boil up inside of her as she saw Theo kick, slash, and maim the boy that she knew she had feelings for. He wasn’t even putting up a fight, just letting Theo nearly kill him. Her anger grew as she watched it happen, but she was unable to do anything about it.  
Hayden stopped to take a moment to try and figure out to help Liam and looked down at the top of the car and what she saw was the best thing that she had seen all day. On her hands were the same claws that were there the night in the bathroom, somehow the anger that she had felt had caused them to grow. She reached up to her mouth and found that the fangs were also there, she had weapons.   
. . .   
Liam didn’t even try to fight back as Theo handed him his ass, relishing every second of the pain. It was the only way for him to get what he deserved. He had failed Hayden, he had let her die when the werewolf had promised the chimera that he was going to find a way for her to live. Now he had broken the one promise that he thought that he could actually keep.   
Mason lay on the ground, paralyzed after Theo used some kanima venom, from what source Liam didn’t know or care.   
“I know she’s alive and you wanna know how I know?” Theo asked, lifting up Liam’s head by his hair to make him look at his attacker. He nodded into the shadows and someone walked out, but not just anyone. Tracy Stewart walked out, the supposed to be the dead chimera, that was how he got the kanima venom. Then Josh and Corey walked out, they too were supposed to be dead. The beaten boy didn’t understand how they were alive, but let him feel hope that Hayden might actually be alive for a few moments before returning back to reality. “I’ll ask one final time, where is she?” Theo asked, calmly this time.   
Suddenly there was a blur of brown as Theo was tackled to the ground, Liam turned to look to see what was happening. The second he caught sight of the dark brown hair he knew who it was, Hayden was alive. He watched who he thought was the love of his life bite down onto Theo’s shoulder as she dug her claws into his sides, digging deeper with every passing second. Theo fought and struggled against her grip, but couldn’t escape it. After a minute or so, he passed out from loss of blood or from the pain, but Liam didn’t care.   
Hayden stood up and turned to Liam, letting him get a good look at her face. Her eyes were glowing an extremely bright gold, not yellow like his, and were filled with anger. Half of her face and neck was covered in mud and dirt, but that only added to how terrifying she looked. Her hands were covered with Theo’s blood, but on her hands, were claws like his. Her mouth was filled with bloody fangs, the blood also covering her mouth and part of her chin.   
“Hayden?” Liam asked, the world coming in and out of focus as he looked at the girl that he loved.   
“Yeah, it’s me,” She said as the claws went away and the fangs retreated into her gums, but the eyes stayed. She instantly shot down to the ground and kissed Liam with passion. The teenager kissed back, his wounds starting to heal as he felt the golden eyed girl take away his pain.   
“You kept your promise,” She said as Liam pulled her in closer, not wanting to ever let her go before the Werewolf once again kissed the Chimera.


End file.
